There was no Victor!
by HeroineCruor
Summary: What happens when two hardcore enemies give in to their bottled up feelings they always harbored for each other, and gets ran in on by a curious little robot in the heat of the moment? T for obvious themes, and unoriginal idea. Probably the only ZADR you'll see me write.


**A/N: **

**Me: YAY! My first ZADR! And probably my last. I don't really support the pairing, I'm supporting them being enemies. Holy crap a traitor! *runs away from ZaDr haters with torches and pitchforks* Ehh, I've wanted to write this for so long, so I did it anyways. Enjoy and review. **

** PS. And also give me some bandages for my wounds, and you're a good person. I'll give you a cookie, or else I'll get a Zim-fluensa...I mean, selfishness.**

**Zim: How dare you!**

**Me: *throws bucket of water at him***

**Zim: Arrgh!**

* * *

There they stood.

They ended up like this.

After hours of fighting in Zim's lab, fist-punching, kicking, blood splattering etcetera, they now stood there, finding guns during the middle of their fight and had them aimed at each other.

Now they could kill each other off. The question was who would shoot first.

Nothing happened.

No eye-brow raising happened. No questions. Them both just stood there; shaking from the tension and what would finally make the climax happen. Their finger's were just a little pull from taking the other's life. They tried to pull the trigger that would end their built p hatred of each other. They could finally end their chasing. They could finally end it, right here, right now.

But some force held them back. They just stared into each other's eyes; not glaring, just staring, as if wanting the cue to occur. The gaze that couldn't be described well in words; the closest to screaming at the other to do something.

The first one to break the thick silence of unanswered thoughts, was Dib.

He lowered the gun, the sweat still streaming down his forehead. The tense expression softening just a little bit. A swallow; a shake of the head.

This was making Zim mad. Was he backing off? He was ruining the thrill of the fight!

"What are you doing, Dib-human!" He roared, not startling the human one bit. The only response was another shake of the head, added with a monotone line afterwards.

"I can't." Dib claimed, his gun completely lowered to the height of his waist. Trembling. He was trembling. He was scared out to his fingertips; yet he couldn't bring himself to raise the gun and shoot. He could not. He would not.

The alien began to rant, the anger rising to the mountain's height.

"Stop it, Dib! Cut it! Stop being so unlike you! Pull the trigger, pull it like the individual within you would! Do it like a human!" Another poor attempt at pulling it. Something held him back. The shaking was getting worse; seeing the weak human surrender was making insecure. He didn't want this feeling! He wanted Dib to fight!

"Dib...please..." He pleaded, the voice cracking, sounding shaky at the last word. Dib stared at his enemy as he was trembling like a scared rabbit. The normal cocky face had abandoned him, and instead looked...lost. He looked sad, he looked...longing. He began to lower his gun, and kept going lower...

The human dropped the gun to the floor, to aware the Irken that he was stuck to his decision not to shoot.

There were now dark blue tears visible running down Zim's cheeks. 'Come on, Dib, shoot me! This is the end!' The blank, but a hint of sympathic, face was taking up Dib's features. He didn't even jerk back or react at all when Zim raised his gun again, suddenly boosted with new confidence to finish off his enemy...

The alien shot.

The bullet hit the wall a few inches from behind Dib's face. Breathing shakily, he dropped the gun.

The human rushed up to the alien and pressed their lips together.

Tears were running down as they kissed desperately. Dib held the alien's hips as the Irken claws buried deep in the raven's hair. The interracial motions taking their toll.

Zim's hands wandered over the human's shoulders, and ended their journey on his enemy's cheeks, in order to press their mouth harder on the other.

The first sweep of tongues; the shaking growing violent of yearning.

Now it got more frenzied, the heat becoming too much as Dib tightened his grip on the other's hips and slammed him against the wall.

The alien let out an uncharacteristic, submissive mewl. Their thoughts were clouded and paid no thought to what they were doing; they just knew that they needed it. Needed each other's touch and closeness.

The dominant hands ran down the alien's spine; making it vibrate of luscious feelings. They ran further down to the alien's bottom and held him up, the kiss never broken even once.

One leg wrapped around Dib's waist slightly, digging his claws into the beige skin. The human felt pain, but the euphoric feelings made up to it and buried it down. Besides, he knew it all was because the alien wanted him against his body.

Now the kiss was finally broken, the string of the mixed Irken and human saliva keeping them connected still. Zim still felt the burn from the water-containing spit, but it had felt insanitary good. Amazing even.

As Dib began to kiss down the jade neck, the alien gave out such inhumane noises Dib almost didn't know what feelings he gave out of them; but the sensation of the claws tightening their grip told him that he did something right.

"Dib..." The alien harshly panted as the human sucked his neck expertly, "What are we doing?"

The question came out with effort, but the one dominating had no trouble hearing it. He pulled away just slightly, in order to reply to the Irken's question, that couldn't really be classified as one.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Reverting to his task at hand, he lifted up Zim so he could straddle him in a vulgar display, resulting in an animalistic coo from the carried one, pressed against the chill of the wall and the human-pig's burning body.

* * *

"Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo!" The little SIR unit sang as he put some peanut butter in the batter of the cute, pink bowl. Today, he was going to make some waffles for his Master and the big-head. They surely must be tired from playing tag for so long! So he decided to surprise them with something good, and more peanut butter added to the usual! They were going to love this, he just knew it.

After while, the waffles were done and he took out the hot food. Certainly proud of his creation, he surely wanted to show them as fast as he could how efficient he was!

Gir ran to the toilet, and was just about to barge down and scream when he came up with an idea! He decided that he would surprise them, so he stayed quiet as he eagerly went down the elevator to the base, his little tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth goofily.

"Dib~!" The robot heard, becoming heavily confused (like he never was). He had never heard his master burst out in such a soft voice. He even began to become a bit jealous! However, it didn't prevent his eagerness to still be there with him.

Then he saw them, and they didn't notice the little robot's stares.

The little robot watched with a pout and amazement at the two, and was a little disturbed at the way they were using the slick-thingies in their mouths around each other's. His master was groaning as they kept going. Then Gir gasped silently as he came to a conclusion.

They were fighting! And the big-head was hurting his Master! Why else would he moan?

Instead of interrupting, however, the little servant put away the plate of waffles and found some flags saying "Master #1" and some popcorn! Then his fists shook in the rhythm of his cheers, nearly scaring the two fighters to death!

"Go for it, Master! Go, go, go!" He cheered as he watched the tongues twirl around. This made them stop though and they embarrassedly stared at the witness after they whipped their heads around...

After a few moments of blushing furiously, the alien finally managed to get his angered face and shout out to his servant!

"Gir, beat it!" He yelled, still staying in the awkward position between Dib and the wall, his claws still holding Dib's shoulders.

Gir, afraid of being yelled at for disobeying, quickly obeyed and ran to the elevator in confusion. When he was at the floor above again, Gir just stood there silently for a few seconds.

"But...but there was no victor!" He cried, oil spurting out of his robot, cyan eyes. "I didn't get to see Master's victory!"

**THE END :3**

**A/N: **

**Me: Poor Gir, he didn't get to see the victor! *cries* Should I put this story as Tragedy?**

**Holy crap *groans* Drama and comedy in one? How did I succeed with that? Saturday night, that's how!**

**I hope you like.**

**Zim: Leave a review and bow before me!**

**Me: Oh, so you're taking credit for my fanfiction...**

**Zim: I'm starring in it! I should be praised, not you!**

**Dib: Hey, what about me?**

**Zim: You bow! Now! Or die!**

**Me: SHUT UP! *rolls eyes* Ignore them. Do what you like.**


End file.
